


You're better than that!

by StrangeNine



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: (Badly written) Romance, Comfort, F/M, Mild Suggestiveness (I guess?), Scheherazade is a dom; Schezo's a sub, Scheherazade may or may not attempt suicide (very bad), Self-Doubt, Self-Loathing, This probably counts as selfcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 14:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30141057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeNine/pseuds/StrangeNine
Summary: Scheherazade's always so...down. She even tries to take her own life. Not if Schezo's there.
Relationships: Schezo Wegey/Scheherazade Wegey (GB Schezo Wegey)
Kudos: 1





	You're better than that!

**Author's Note:**

> When you suck at writing romance:
> 
> (Not saying any fellow writers of romance reading this do- I'm referring to myself-)

At night, two entities of darkness roam around. Schezo? He happily searches for the cute creatures of Primp Town with a smile on his face. 

As for Scheherazade...

She was always...such a desolate woman. She always had her head down, often calling herself "useless." Just like Schezo, she adores creatures like Dongurigaeru. The creatures didn't worry about Schezo AS much. However, they worried deeply for Scheherazade. Onion Pixi even followed her once.

"I'm nothing...a waste of space..." Scheherazade says as she points her sword's tip directly at her heart. She does all she can to hold back the tears, but her efforts are in vain. Sadly, Scheherazade was never emotionally strong. She'd always try to pour her heart out to others. She'd often trip on her words. And...

She'd just give up.

However, Schezo refuses to let that happen as he sprints up behind her, and takes the sword away.

"WHAT...DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, WOMAN?! DO YOU KNOW HOW DANGEROUS IT IS TO POINT A SHARP OBJECT SUCH AS THAT AT YOURSELF?!"

Of course...Scheherazade started to shed tears, and she might've never admitted it, but in the inside, she needed consolation. Schezo's yelling wasn't helping. 

"Pl-Please stop...I-"

"WHY do you do this to yourself? Tell me why. NOW."

With her head down, the female dark entity falls to her knees, shaking violently. Schezo crouches down to her, and embraces her tightly. "Hey...talk to me..."

"...I'm tired..."

"Tired? ...What did you do to tire yourself out?"

Scheherazade sighed. "Schezo..."

"I-I don't mean that! I'm being serious here! Now tell me what made you so tired."

"You don't get it. . ."

"Get WHAT?" Schezo was raging inside. He tightened his grip on Scheherazade's arm, darkness flowing from his hand to her body, causing her to jolt in his arms.

"Ow! Sch-Schezo, what's wrong with you?!"

Schezo stares directly into Scheherazade's eyes.

"...That hurt..."

"...I'll continue if you keep trash-talking yourself."

Scheherazade shudders. "B-But I only said I was tired, and you don't know what I'm talking about..."

Schezo sighs. "I'm sorry, alright? I just hate it when you do that."

"I know...and I'm sorry, too."

Schezo jumped a little when he felt Scheherazade's arms wrap around his waist. The latter pushed him down on the grass. "Wh-What are you..." 

"Well...you helped me calm down a little, so...I wanna do that for you, too."

"B-But what exactly are you planning to do?"

"Don't worry. I promise I won't hurt you."

Scheherazade caresses Schezo's face, making him blush. "You have such beautiful eyes, Schezo."

"Thanks, but...we have the same eye color." 

The female dark entity sighs, and proceeds to kiss the male dark entity, causing him to groan. He wrapped his arms around the dominant dark entity, and pulled her closer. Such a passionate kiss only lasted for a few seconds; the two of them needed to breathe. When their tongues disconnected, they made a string of saliva. It was so...peaceful. Schezo had saliva dripping from his mouth. Scheherazade wiped it away.

"That was...amazing, Zade."

That earned another giggle from the dominant female. "I'm glad you liked it." Scheherazade murmurs, and then she turns her head away. She blushes as she thinks about what she wants to command Schezo to do next. Howbeit, they were all out in the open, visible for everyone to see. Her thoughts weren't dirty at all. Scheherazade stands up, gesturing Schezo to do the same while grabbing both of his hands, and pulling him up.

"Can we...go to your cave, Schezo?"

"Uh...I guess."

"Good." Scheherazade says, pulling Schezo behind her.  
__________________________________________________  
Schezo's now backed against a wall, staring around nervously. His attention had drawn to Scheherazade, who was blushing just as much as he was. Their faces were so close to one another.

"Schezo..."

"Wh-What?"

"Can you...strip a little?"

And that did it to the male dark entity. "WHAT?!"

"Just take your shirt off." Scheherazade asked, her voice a little bit more demanding.

"Wh-Why? What are you going t-"

Before Schezo knows it, he's silenced by a finger on his lips. "I won't go so far, lest you desire me to."

"I..." He crosses his arms, sighing, then does what he's told. "Fine." In a few seconds, there's a small pile of clothes near them. 

"Oh my...Schezo, you're so beautiful~. I want to eat you up~."

"E-Eh...I guess."

Schezo feels a hand roam around softly on his chest, causing him to bite his lip, and holding back a groan. And then he felt Scheherazade's soft lips plant kisses in the same place. The latter simply toys around with his chest before she begins to bite his neck playfully and gently. "Hahaha...that tickles."

"You're gorgeous..."

"Th-Thanks-"

The neck biting and licking continues. Scheherazade is really enjoying this, and so is Schezo, who can no longer control himself.

"Ahhh...your tongue is...s-so talented..."

"Hahaha. You're so weird, but thanks, I guess."

"Nn...I want you to...kiss me again."

"Of course, beautiful~." And Scheherazade leans in to kiss Schezo lovingly once more. "Mmnn..."

Schezo would never admit it, but he was loving this. Scheherazade talked down about herself a lot, but there were a few things she was spectacular at. And this was one of them. Everything about her love felt good to Schezo, even if it meant getting dominated in his own cave.

Scheherazade herself was beginning to relax again, even after she almost took her own life. She never expected Schezo to do such things...well, she did expect him to save her life. But to harm her with his own power and take her sword away...she didn't expect that. And speaking of swords, her sword was laying on the ground, away from her just so she wouldn't try anything crazy if that time came again.

The two had disconnected once again, and they both breathed heavily, gasping for air. 

"You're...so good at this, Zade. I feel like...melting right in your arms."

Scheherazade let out another soft giggle, and ran her fingers through Schezo's hair. With her other hand, she patted her lap and smiled. "I'll hold you in my arms, then." she said as she planted a kiss on Schezo's cheek.

Schezo blushes and smiles, then lays his head down on the latter's lap.

"Hey, Schezo..."

"Yes?"

"I wanted...to thank you for stopping me. My life has value. You were one of the only ones to help me see that. Along with both Arle and Arian."

"Ah. You're welcome, and yes, your life does have value. You're good at a lot of things, you know..."

The female dark entity pulls the former into a passionate hug. 

"...Thank you, Schezo."

"Heh...anytime."

"I, uh..."

"What is it?"

"I love you."

The male is completely flushed, smiling at the latter.

"I love you, too, Zade."

**Author's Note:**

> I swear, every time I genderbend someone, the genderbent counterparts are ALWAYS either completely wholesome or just kings/queens of depression.


End file.
